She was getting married
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: She is getting married to someone else. He doesn't likes this, he loves her. She chooses the right decision. He proposes. For AnimalCharmer! Happy Birthday girl :D ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: Sooo, this is for AnimalCharmer 11! Happy Birthday, and I think that you should change your name to AnimalCharmer 12 :D Have a blast; best wishes ;) **

**Ay que noche tan preciosa  
>es la noche de tu día<br>todo lleno de alegría  
>en esta fecha natal<strong>

**Tus más íntimos amigos  
>esta noche te acompañan,<br>te saludan y desean  
>un mundo de felicidad.<strong>

**Yo por mi parte deseo  
>lleno de luz este día,<br>todo lleno de alegría  
>en esta fecha natal.<strong>

**Y que esta luna plateada  
>brille su luz para ti,<br>y ruego a Dios porque pases  
>un cumpleaños feliz.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TKC, if I did, then I would own PJO and HoO and everything would be fantastic. On the other hand, when I publish my first book and if people start writing fanfics about it, I'll be like "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN IT AND YOU DON'T" :P (jkjk, I wouldn't do that)**

* * *

><p>I knew I had to stop this.<p>

Zia Rashid, the girl I've been in love with since I was fourteen, was getting married. Of course, I couldn't blame after what I'd done. You see, I was planning to propose to her, I had already bought the ring and all, but a little mistake ruined it all. I decided to practice with Alyssa, and she had agreed. It was too late when Zia opened the door; I was kneeling and saying the lines and she saw us. She understood the situation completely wrong. Before leaving the Twenty-first Nome, she gasped. She went to her room, packed and left. Sadie tried to explain the situation to Zia, but she only got the very end of her hair in fire. She had a haircut, but it was still long. We were only nineteen, back then.

Since then, I haven't seen Zia and it's like torture. The worst part about our… misunderstanding, I guess you'd call it, is that I never knew where Zia was. Then, two weeks ago, Sadie received an invitation for her and somebody to accompany her (and she went with Anubis, because she had told my sister not even thinking of bringing me.). It has been three years, eight months, and ten days,** (A/N: I chose that date because they're twenty-one and if you add it, it sums up to twenty-one, it may be also for the Twenty-first Nome) **(but who's keeping track) and she had already moved on.

I had not.

I was planning to go to their wedding; it was in the Brooklyn Museum. I wasn't sure how I was going to enter, but I would stop that wedding. I took a short shower, and prepared myself. I put on my black tux and watched the clock, it was 8:15, the wedding had already started half an hour before. I took my car and headed towards the museum. Secretly, I feared I might be too late to do anything. Without permission, I entered the museum and before I knew it, I was in the place where the wedding was being held. For my luck, I was in time.

The priest cleared his throat and said "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." With that, I entered the room and cleared my throat. The weird thing was that I wasn't noticed, instead, my sister. She stood up and I noticed she had a pretty sleeveless black, knee-length dress **(A/N: I can't imagine her wearing anything but that.) **and black heels. Her caramel-colored hair was let lose. My sight changed directions and I saw Zia, she looked beautiful, but there was pain in her eyes, and even though her dress suited her perfectly… it wasn't her style, she hated ribbons… someone must've picked it for her.

"I oppose, not because of me, but because of you Zia, and my brother. Carter was- no he is in love with you. He has never stopped and I know you still love him but… but you're afraid you might get hurt. And believe me, what happened three years ago, was a total misunderstanding. I do not know why you're spending time with Robert; he's such a loser, a douche, an idiot, a wimp, flabbergast, insufferable, and whatever bad thing to insult a guy you can think of! Meanwhile, my brother may be doing the least macho thing in the world; he might be crying his heart out because of you and your silly wedding for yelling out loud!" Sadie said… I've never felt her caring about me so much.

"You are wrong Sades, I am not at home crying my heart out, but if everything turns the wrong way, I will be. I came here to say Zia something, it doesn't matters if you have moved on, if you're actually happy with this guy Robert, I will always love you, no matter what. What happened three years ago was a total misunderstanding. I… I was going to propose to you, but I was nervous you would say no but Sadie and Alyssa kept telling me you would say yes. Then, I was practicing with Alyssa, she was giving me tips on how to make it more romantic and stuff and then you entered the room and… I didn't have time to explain, you ran away and I never could find you until Sadie got the invitation two weeks ago. Zia please, I don't mind if you marry Robert, I just want to have you back as a friend, as a lover, as mates, as strangers, I don't care, I just don't want to lose you again. Zia, I love you."

"Carter, it's been so long. And… if all you said is true, then… how could you forgive me? I was so foolish to leave and… I can take it no more." She turned to Robert and hold his hands, which really got me nervous but she said "Robert, I am living a lie. I do not love you… I do, but I see you more as a brother than as a husband… I am sorry, I didn't mean to… use you, in a way, to move on, and I am sorry. I mean it." She took off her veil, and now we could see her face clearly and then she did the most unexpected thing to do. She took off the ring. Then, she hugged Robert and kissed him in the cheek.

"Well, um, due to unexpected events this wedding is cancelled, you… you may now return home." The priest said. Then, there was a lot of whispering and chatting. Soon, everybody had left except for Sadie, Anubis, Zia, Robert, and I. Zia as talking with Robert, and so was he.

"Zia, I completely understand what you mean and… it is okay. I just want you to be happy whether it's or it's not with me." Then, he turned to me and said "Take great care of her, because if anything happens to her, consider yourself a dead man." He said patting my shoulder and gave me a faint, sad smile. Then, he left living Sadie, Anubis, Zia and me. I wonder why she was still here, but it was probably because she's my sister and she probably thought that she should stay with me, so she made Anubis stay there too.

Zia and I looked at each other's eyes and decided that we needed to talk alone, so we told Sadie and Anubis they could go.

"Sadie, Anubis… you don't have to stay here up all night. Sadie, I want you in the Twenty-first Nome, now. And Anubis, say hi to dad for me." And of course, Sadie had to complain.

"Hey! Why can't I go visit dad, I haven't seen him in ages!" I only nodded her to go, but it was true what she had said. Last time she had seen dad was about a year ago because she was frequently serious in her university. Sadie was studying to be an anthropologist, just like mom.

After they left, an awkward silence took control of everything until I decided to speak.

"Zia, I am sorry for interrupting your wedding." I said.

"It's okay, now we have each other again and… I'm happy it was you that crashed it, now your sister because if it was like that, I'd probably be on the reception right now or probably in a plane… for the honeymoon." She said.

"Zia, I want you to know that I missed you. I missed you badly and all that Sadie said was true. If I didn't crash it, she would have and I would be home…"

"Carter, what should we do now? I mean, where will I stay? I seriously doubt I could go back living with Robert." She said seriously, though we both laughed.

"Come stay with me." The words slipped out of my mouth. "I mean, I have an extra room back at home. And, if you want to only or maybe if you prefer you can stay in a hotel and I'll pay it for…" I couldn't finish because she shut my mouth with a kiss.

"Yes." She said.

**TWO YEARS LATER **

And today, folks, I was marrying Zia Rashid, the girl I've been in love since I was fourteen. Now, it was the moment that would change everything if something went wrong.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Zia and I turned around. She looked beautiful. I took a look at the guests. Everyone was there. I looked at my sister that was standing with the other bridesmaids –Jaz, Alyssa, Cleo, and obviously Sadie–. Nobody spoke. "You may now kiss the bride".

Then, I looked at my beautiful wife, Zia Rashid… no, Kane.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed it :D I had a lot of fun writing it. <strong>

**Review! :D**

**Lot-Of-Love**

**Piper-Weasley (I wrote this three days ago (May 15th) and I'm still hyper XD)**


End file.
